Homecomings
by MajorWolfPrincess
Summary: Bella comes home to find, well take a peek inside and see what she finds. Lemons and all kinds of delicious naughtyness.


**A/ N: This is something I'm working on, maybe it's a prologue, heading into a full story? That's up to the readers. If there are enough reviews that want the back story, the rest of the story, I'll work on it. I had some help from JSweetHeart86, she's a goddess I tell you. Anyway, this may still need some work so consider it a 'sneak peek' if you will. **

**Homecomings: **

The scene before me was something I thought only happen in bad porno movie; or read about in really trashy novels. However, the more I look at it the more I realize that this is really happening. My eyes blink a few times as I try to process things. I'd been working all afternoon, at the insistence of my husband. After all, he asked for help so I gladly gave it to him.

At the same time, it didn't quite explain what I was looking at right now. First off, I knew they both could hear me breathing. I was standing right there, but neither of them turned their heads in my direction to acknowledge my presence.

I watched as a sunkissed hand moved over my husband's shaft which caused his head tilt back in pleasure. Before seeing the scene in front of me I thought only I could bring him to that sort of bliss. My tongue peeked out from between my lips and swipes over my bottom lip while I watch his eyes as he squeezed them shut. My eyes raked over the rest of my husband's body till they became fixed on his hand tightly gripping at the back of the couch.

Suddenly, my body sprung into action as I dropped the bag from my shoulder and sat it by the door. I quickly kicked off my pumps while I unzipped my jacket, shrugging it from my shoulders. The whole time my eyes were glued on them, but I still hadn't said a word. My breathing picked up which caused me to start fanning my face. However, I was completely unaware of my movements until my fingers literally slapped against my cheek.

After I slapped myself in the face, it seemed like I finally had control over my body as I strolled over to the two lovers? I wasn't sure what to call them as my hand ran down the back of the person close to me. My eyebrow arched as I watched his hand glide up and down my husband's shaft. The movement of his strokes appeared comforting and gentle.

I couldn't help myself as I leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "He likes it when you use your hand and tongue together."

Then I leaned in, running my tongue along the underside of his member, the hand, not my own, still moving in the rhythm it had been going and I saw two pairs of eyes on me and at the same time as they whispered, "Bells?"

A grin stretched across my face as our eyes met for a brief second, then I let my tongue circle around my husband's length. We both let out a moan as my hand fell onto his thigh. I moaned around his thick length as his fingers tangled into my hair. Suddenly, the tanned hand that I had been watching moved away from my husband, then slowly started caressing the pale skin of my exposed arms. My eyes closed as this unfamiliar hand trailed up to my shoulders and brushed around to my breasts.

My eyes dropped down as I watched the same hands unbutton my shirt. It was then that I pushed up on my knees as my tongue circled the head of his throbbing member. Once again my eyes cast up, meeting his, before I open my mouth wide, taking him as much as of his thick length as possible.

My dear sweet husband let out a string of curse words and that only encouraged me to move my mouth faster and harder against him. My shirt had been taken off, tossed somewhere in the room and I felt hands on my hips, searching for the zipper of my skirt. Once the zipper had been found and pulled it down, I stood enough to step out of the skirt and felt hands running along my thighs, placing kisses everywhere that was plausible. The feel of the heat across my body was all-consuming. One of my hands left my husband's thigh and wrapped it around the base of his cock, stroking in time with the movements of my mouth. His only response was to pull harder on my hair, forcing me to moan, loudly, around him. Jumping slightly, I felt two fingers slip into my wet folds, bringing around another set of moans around my poor husband's dick. He was trying to keep calm, yet I knew it was difficult to achieve that level of control. I kept my eyes on him the whole time and he looked at me, mouth agape.  
I felt a mouth near my ear before words were huskily whispered, "Did you like that Bells? Did seeing my hand around Jake's cock get you –this- wet?" He hummed and licked around my ear, flicking at my earlobe and I arched my back, pushing against his fingers.

"Oh, she likes it alright," I heard my husband's voice say and he didn't stop there continuing on, "Fuck, is she wet, Em?"

Em was Embry Call and he was finger fucking me. I loved every minute of it. Jacob and Embry spoke to each other, of me, and I enjoyed it. I was so turned on, my only way to respond was for my mouth to move harder on Jacob's cock.

"Soaked." Was all Embry said and I felt him withdraw his fingers, causing me to whimper around Jacob. "Want to taste, Alpha?"

He must have said yes because when I looked up again it was just as Jacob sucked Embry's fingers into his mouth, my juices coating them. I watched as his tongue moved over Em's fingers, thoroughly, making sure not to miss a drop.

My head bobbed against Jacob and I felt Embry settle between my legs, behind me. He rubbed his cock between my cheeks and then against my lower lips, hands gripped my hips pulling me back. I must have arched the right way because the next thing I knew he was fully inside of me, hips slamming into mine in full force.

Jacob was watching us with a predatory look in his eyes, encouraging Embry and I at the same time. His words, more like commands, sounding so powerful, so strong. I was fighting against the pleasures Embry was bringing me, his softer, gentler whispering in my ear, his begging to please Jacob, to please his Alpha. It was what we both wanted. Please Jacob first, that was our combined mission.

My hand stroked as fast as I could, my head bobbing each time Embry pulled back for a thrust. I heard what sounded like a howl, just as hot spurts of cum hit the back of my throat.

"I'm cumming, oh honey, yes, fuck yes!" Jacob had cried out and I simultaneously heard a cracking of the couch. I loved hearing his reaction and it only upped my own need for release. Gently, I licked around him, making sure not to miss any of the remnants of cum.

Once he caught his breath and was able to sit up straighter, I had my head laid in his lap, against his thigh, instead of tugging on my hair, his fingers softly ran over my scalp, reassuringly. His eyes held a spark and I saw a smirk formed on his lips when I whimpered out a "Please" for Embry.

"Make her cum, Call, you heard her, she wants to cum. Now!" Jacob's voice made it sound like a command, a real command, not just the tone. This was Alpha wolf to pack mate.

Embry's thrusts picked up even harder and I felt Jacob's hand snake between my legs, rubbing my clit feverishly.

I was scratching at Jacob's legs, calling out their names together, jumbling them, going back and forth and then all I felt was bliss. Pure bliss. I shattered around Embry, my inner walls clamping around his cock and I heard his sharp intake of breath at the feeling. Jacob released my clit from his touches and placed his lips to mine for a heated kiss. His tongue swirled with mine as I attempted to cry out from the sensations.

Embry's haggard voice reached my ears, begging for his own release, asking Jacob if he could cum. Jacob's answer was to slap my ass so hard, I feared it would bruise and at that, I came again, embarrassingly. My pussy clenched around Embry, tighter than last time and I heard him grunt and slam his hips into mine one last time before he stilled.

I felt soft kisses to my shoulder, down my spine and softly sighed into Jacob's mouth just as he pulled away. I felt Embry pull out and separate us, making me whimper again, while Jacob pulled me into his lap. I curled into him, close as I could get, against his chest and felt Embry kiss my forehead and whispered that he was going to get something for us to use to clean up.

"I'm sorry honey, we didn't mean to start without you," Jacob said as he peppered kisses over my face.

"I swear you two do this on purpose, you know it works me up to see you two together," I protested and slapped Jacob's chest playfully. Then Embry joined us, bending between our legs and lovingly cleaned us both up.

"So maybe we planned it, Bells. You know you love us for it." Embry kissed along my ankle and up my calf only to jerk to a stop when Jacob slapped his shoulder.

"She worked all day, let her rest, we have the rest of the night and the weekend to play." His eyes glistened with playfulness but there were some serious undertones there.

My eyes closed against Jacob's chest but I felt him hand me off to Embry and mumble something about getting dinner started. His head rested against my hair, inhaling and then whispered, "I didn't hurt you did I, sunshine?"

I smiled, remembering when Embry had started calling me that but quickly pushed the memory away, if I started down memory lane, I'd never get out of it. I shook my head at him and whispered back, "Only in the best ways."

Embry kissed the tip of my nose and played with my hair, "Jacob said to get some rest because you won't be getting any later."

I shivered in anticipation and willed my eyes closed against Embry's chest knowing he'd stay here with me, always had, always will.


End file.
